Yuri's Revenge
by Darth Sami
Summary: A story about a guy named Kane and he has lived through high school and has a bigger problem to face now Yuri his nemesis.


Story Of Kane (Yuri's Revenge) part 1

"What has school come to?" I said while making my way to the lunch room, starving for I have not had snack and a lot of homework for today. "I can't even listen to music while I attempt to do my homework." I was saying to myself as I pushed past the slow freshman who were just standing there talking foolishness. But once the freshman and the others saw me coming closer the people started to make way for they did not want to get stabbed with the accessories that I was wearing "pst, look it's that one Junior, who is so mean, and weird, watch it you don't want to make him mad." I could hear them whisper to one another. Sigh people tend to miss understand me just by my clothing, and attitude but only a hand full of selected people actually understand and accept me for who I am. "Oh hey Salor what's up?" I said. "ugh! I am so hungry and alls I have is the PB&J" she said while ripping of the edges of her sandwich. "So where are the others?" I asked as I was taking a seat and started to eat. As I was half way done eating my hot pocket I noticed Milina and Tanya making their way through the freshmen standing in the way still talking non-sense. Then they both sat down, Milina to the left of me, Tanya in front and Salor to the right of Tanya. That was the way we have been sitting since Sophomore year in this High school. "Hi ya" Milina said smiling while placing her ramen on the table. "Hey nice of you to finally join us" I responded as I placed my arm around Milina's chair. "So how has your day been Tanya?" I asked. "Very interesting since now in AP US History we were talking about the countries and it began to remind me of Hitallia." Tanya said with a lot of hand motion as she spoke. "Someone is obsessed with the country anime of Hitallia." I said. Then Salor decides to butt in by saying yeah but not as much as you are obsessed over Milina!" Milina was surprised that Salor even said that in the first place, she looked at me for a little while blushed and went back to eating her Ramen, for she knew that what Salor said was true. I softly patted Milina on the back and said "hey it's ok cuz I am AND I only have you in my heart" I said giving her a win. Milina giggled softly while blushing a little more and went back to eating her Ramen.

Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria there was Yuri, starring at our table but most importantly at me from afar with an evil glare of vengeance. He had a plan up his sleeve and he was ready to execute the command to begin operation vengeance. "First I need bodyguards and muscle power to do my bidding… who should I use?..." He said to himself while he scanned the cafeteria for a suitable prey. Like a rattlesnake ready to strike he chose his prey carefully. "Ah…" he said in his deep creepy voice. "His mind is weak." He said while looking at a big football player. Yuri got up and grabbed 3 hundred dollar bills, from his back pack and placed them in front of the football player. "Do you want this money?" said Yuri. "uh hu" said the football player. "Well to earn this your must complete two simple tasks for me, this is what you must do…" Yuri whispered to the Football player and the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

Classes went by more quickly than what I was expecting and homework was not given out in the final 3 periods which was awesome. I went to my locker and checked my planner to see what books I had to take home. "Nice! Only 2 books" I said out loud. I got the thick books needed stuck them in my backpack and slammed my locker while locking it. Then I felt something… something bad, it filled the air through the crowd of people going about their business I felt a chill like a warning something bad was about to happen. I decided it was nothing and did not think much about it and went on to wait for Milina by leaning against the wall opposite of Milina's locker. It was my job as a boyfriend to Milina to help her out with her books and walk her to her car. I waited for a while and then I saw Milina come walking from the crowd open her locker and just sit there starring straight at her looker like something was disturbing her.

(flashback with Milina 5 mins ago)

The teacher had competed the lesson and gave the class time to do their homework they pleased. Milina was putting her school work away for she had completed it in class. So the remainder of the time she took out a piece of paper and a pencil out of her backpack and began to draw a anime character. Then as she was working, Yuri slithered around the desks signaling the football player to keep his distance. As Yuri quietly walked in front of the desk, Milina had not yet noticed that he was in front of her. Then Yuri put one hand on Milina's hand, breaking her concentration. And startling her at the same time. "Good day Milina" Yuri said with a grin. "um..hi.." Milina said shocked and nervous to be having a conversation with Yuri . She has never really talked to Yuri but every time she happened to look at him he was always looking at her in a very creepy way. But what really gave her the chills is the cold yellow eyes that he has. "W-what do you want… Yuri?" she asked nervously. "Don't be afraid, I just wanted you to know something that is going to happen." Milina had a gut feeling that what he was going to say was not going to be positive. "It is about Kane" Yuri said Milina's heart sank for she knew of the incident that happened freshman year that started Yuri's creepy, and weird transformation.

(the incident)

It was a looooong day and I was soooo bored music class was not my favorite class for the teacher was crazy and all she cared about was order, and tasks for her students. I have no idea how or why I ended up in this class but this class the classmates and the teacher all sucked. I was "attempting" to do my work for once, and then there was Yuri. He was the class smart-alic, and the teacher's pet. He could say something that was totally wrong and get credit, or completely fail the class in reality but get an A this is what really ticked me off. And today he crossed the line. Yuri was sitting next to me and decided he was going to talk while the teacher talked and make noises. That was the one thing that would get any normal student a whole week of detention which was insane! Yuri began to talk while the teacher talked and every time she turned around he made a immature noise, and then she snapped. She did not think it was Yuri making the noises and looked at me and gave ME a week of lunch detention. Now I was really pissed off, for I actually was doing work and I get detention, I was SO Angry I was about to beat Yuri to a pulp right then and there but as I raised my fist I remember the teacher, she would do anything to defend her pet, and she would only make it worse. So I decided to wait till after school to get even. When the bell rang to signal the end of the day I waited for Yuri to put all his books in his backpack and close his locker. Then I let it all out. "HEY YURI!" I shouted while grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming him against the lockers with force then lifting him up. I stared straight at him with flaming red eyes and said "so you thing getting me a week of detention was soo funny hu? Well you are so lucky I can't beat you to a pulp but I will give you a piece of my mind! If you ever get me in trouble again EVER in this high school I will beat you to a bloody pulp they will have to call in the ambulance to fix your broken bones you fool!" When I said this I lost it slammed him again on the lockers and punched him hard in the stomach. I let him fall and lay on the ground gasping for air and frightened. Since then he has been avoiding me, and I think my message has gotten through to him. How wrong I was.

(back with Kane)  
"hey…hey… Milina…" I said shaking her lightly, trying to snap her out of whatever she was in. "hu, hu?" she said shaking her head and coming back to reality. "Thank goodness I thought I lost you there for a moment, you were not responding at all." "Oh thanks for your concern but I am ok" she said trying to convince me that everything was ok. "Something is bothering you, I know it cuz I have never seen you so out of it like this before." "No really nothings wrong just had sooo much work today and I feel tired… I think I am going to go to bed early." She said trying to speak normally, closing her locker and being at eye level with me.. "Oh I feel you, I also had lots of work today I might just join you and we can take a nap together you in my arms" I said laughing a little bit and winking at her when she looked at me. She gave me her usual blush and I knew she had like that idea. "May I?" I said while slightly rubbing my fingers against her hand signaling that I wanted to hold her hand. She did not say a word for she knew how to respond without words. Milina flipped her hand so I could put my fingers between hers, and felt her warm and soft hand as I slipped my fingers between hers, then we both walked slowly out of the locker hall. I always love this part of the day every day, when we hold hands and let time pass us by. Even tho I was happy and felt like a million dollars, I was unaware of what Milina was masking underneath. While we were walking down the halls taking the long way so we could enjoy the short time together Milina could here Yuri's voice repeating what was going to happen once she went to her car. "Today afterschool once everyone is gone and you leave for your car, your dearest Kane will have the greatest beat down of his life but he will not be killed no no, I want him to suffer, and be broken. But if you were to tell Kane of what is to come, you, Salor, and Tanya shall all be held hostage by the football team and I am not responsible what they are to do with you. " the voice of Yuri kept replaying in her head and the image of the big football player and the rest of the team that was suppose to confront Kane later that day. She could not hold it in any longer and when we got to the tree that was at the center of the courtyard she held my hand hard and made sure I was looking at her and I saw a seriousness in her eyes I have never seen before. "Kane…" she said looking deep into my eyes. "I can't hold it in anymore I need to tell you…. You are in danger!" she said with a worried look on her face. I was shocked and responded "baby why am I in danger?" "Yuri… he is planning on sending a huge football play up against you and can imaging that after all these years what Yuri has been planning all this time. "Yeah revenge of Freshman year" I said knowing what was going to happen. "I just could not let you go today and fear the worst that I might not ever see you again…." She said as she lowered her head began to shed a tear of sadness. I used my left fingers and lifted her head up and saw a tear fall off of her eyes onto her face. "hey don't you worry about me baby I will make sure I comeback in one piece" I said smiling . "And I thank you for warning me" I seized the moment and leaned over to Milina closed my eyes and kissed her in the lips. This at first shocked Milina but she knew she had done the right thing and closed her eyes also to enjoy the moment. When we were done I walked her the rest of the way to the car to where I could see the car and saw her get in. But before she got in I saw a smile that she had loved what she had done even if it was just warn me. In the car she was leaving the parking lot and then she noticed that her normal driver was not there and saw it was Yuri. "hello precious" he said. Milina in fear and reaction screamed and tried to open the door but it was in child's lock. When she saw that it was useless to open the door she went to go strike Yuri with a punch but as she was close to punch him. a football player had stopped her punch in her tracks. "Don't make a move or I will break it" said the football player to Milina. Then Milina had no choice but become a hostage in Yuri's plan for vengeance.

(back with me)

I now knew what had bothered Milina today. "I have to get ready for a battle that I had to come on top or else I might lose, a lot of blood, and maybe break something. But there was no way I was gonna go down without a fight." I said to myself as I looked in my backpack and put on my shoe spikes, and stud gloves and prepared myself for battle.

[(End of Part 1])

(Yuri's Revenge) Part 2 The battle

I was preparing for the upcoming battle, I had an idea who I had to face for a scrap. Knowing what I know about Yuri and if he really wanted a full scale revenge he was going to pick the biggest and baddest football player he could find. So I decided to go into a place where there was barely any place where things could be picked up and thrown at me, the locker hall. I opened my locker and pretended to get my books out. Before I knew it I felt a hand on shoulder and knew it was him so I turned and punched the middle part of the football players arm forcing him to release the grip he had on me. Then I grabbed his arm pulled him close and slammed him to the locker and grabbed my locker and bashed his face with it leaving a face like dent. The football player was stunned, but he got back and grabbed me and threw me at the lockers making a loud bam sound and leaving a huge dent on the lockers. He was going for a knockout punch but I countered it by punching his fist with my stud gloves giving him a jolt of pain. We went at it for a good minute blocking each other's attacks . I was getting tired and the football player just about had it with me. So he grabbed me threw me against the lockers again and began to charge at me like he was going to tackle me into the lockers. But I managed to dodge the tackle and the football player smashed shoulder first into the lockers denting them like a car crash and knocking himself unconscious. I could not believe the force he used to try and take me out but I had won this battle bruised and battered I have taken may hits I can still continue but I knew the war was not done yet.

"Now my precious you shall remain my primary hostage for a good while, for since the trap I laid for him there is no way he is going to make it here to save you so I shall be your new boyfriend hehehehe" Said Yuri

"Damit where is he!" I said as I bursted through the door looking in both directions. Then I heard I voice I was not expecting. "Ok you touch me one more time and I am not responsible to what I am going to do to you!" I saw Salor threatening 3 foot ball players not nearly as big as the one I fought but I knew they were going to give her trouble. I saw her kick one and claw the stomach of the other one, the other one was about to punch her but I grabbed his arm in mid-flight and use his momentum to slam him to the wall. "well I never asked for your help." Said Salor. "You know you have a weird way of saying thank you." I responded. "Let's go find Tanya I be she knows where Milina is" said Salor. "Wait what Milina went home…" I said "No I saw that she drove off with the creepy guy with yellow eyes. "YURI! DAMIT!" I said knowing what had happened. "I have to go save her" "well let's find Tanya she should know." We went around the school and we saw a football player go into the gym. I thought that maybe Tanya had stayed after school to practice her basketball shots. Tanya was shooting the ball through the basket and the football player went up to Tanya, Salor had a brilliant idea to turn off the lights and Tanya took advantage and knocked out the football player with the basket ball in the dark. Salor turned on the lights and I saw a knocked out body on the floor and the basket ball rolling on the floor. "oh thanks by the way, I knew I saw trouble" said Tanya. "hey did Milina text you?" I said quickly to not losing any time. "uh let me check my phone…yes actually she did!" she said shocked.

"Now my precious you are mine and now we must prepare for our first date hehehe" Yuri said with a grin on his face. Unknown to Yuri Milina was tied up but thanks to Milina's texting skills she managed to send a text while she was caught in the car. When she attempted to hit Yuri it was actually a decoy so she could send a text to Tanya for help and the location to where she was being held all that in less than 50 seconds. "people please bring us a table and some food" commanded Yuri and 2 food ball players brought a table from the storage place in the cafeteria and brought food from the fridge. "Yuri began to eat some grapes they placed on the table and he saw Milina did not get some, maybe because she was tied up or because she thought it was repulsive what Yuri was doing. "Oh you don't want any of this? Then let's make the environment more soothing." Said Yuri "Fellas bring the brain washer-amplified condle of death-zapper" commanded Yuri and immediately the football players brought a huge video game like console connected to the internet. Milina looked at it with surprise on how Yuri was able to construct such a device. "This my precious is what I will use to take over the school everyone shall bow down to me and you can me by my side. All you have to do is kiss me." Yuri said with a smile. Milina could not believe what she was hearing and could not help but repulse the fact of kissing Yuri. Then Yuri leaned close and was ready to kiss Milina, Milina tried to back off as far as she could but she could not for she was tied up. Then right before he got a centimeter close to her lips I burst through the door knocking out the football player and interrupted the kiss just in time "YURI! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" I shouted with anger. Milina could not believe her eyes that I was rescuing her let alone with her best friends as back up. I believe I could see a tear of joy that we were all here to save her from this nightmare. "oh now this is interesting, how you managed to defeat the one I sent to finish you but how you are even standing is an even bigger mystery." Yuri said. "Tanya and Salor you two think you can take care Yuri while I rescue Milina?" I asked. "Leave it to us" said Tanya "Oh I will get him good for you" said Salor. They both ran at Yuri and got him away from Milina and I sprinted over to go and free Milina. I got to where Milina was and she was so happy to see me still in one piece, I gently untied her and she did something I was not expecting. She freed her arms and she jumped over the chair and gave me the biggest hug in the worlds history. "Oh Milina you know I am still sore from the last fight…" I said feeling a shot of pain but happiness as she hugged me. "I am happy to see you safe" I said as I picked her head up and kissed her on the lips. Meanwhile Yuri was taking on Tanya and Salor at the same time and Tanya went for a sloppy punch for Yuri made them walk into a floor that was freshly moped, Yuri just moved aside and let Tanya slide all the way to the table where she collided with it hard. Not much of an attack I must say but it gave Salor an advantage while Yuri was concentrated looking at Tanya, Salor managed to claw Yuri's face and give him a scar Yuri tripped Salor and she Clawed him in the stomach as a final attack before hitting the ground hard and getting knocked out. "wow so much for my back up" I said with a rather disappointment. "Don't worry Milina you worry about those two I will take care of Yuri" I said with a serious look on my face. Yuri and I walked to a clearing so we could have a fair fight him and me to prove who was going to walk out of her standing. Then Yuri and I began to exchange fists and kicks which really surprised me on how skill Yuri was in fighting for I was not expecting it form him for his weak and frail body. Each of us went back and forth one of us getting a blow then the other would get it. I saw in Yuri that he was not holding back, that all the anger he had held within him was coming out and I had to defend against it. I was starting to get tired after all I was still sore from the other fight. Then Yuri punched me in the stomach so hard that it knocked the air out of me and as a return I kicked him in the chest and it sent him flying into the video game like console and it began to make sparks and knocking him out. I had defeated him, I could not believe it was finally believe this was over. I looked at my body and I had many battle scars and bruises. I was shaking from the final hit Yuri gave me, I turned to look at Milina who was checking Tanya and Salor and saw me barley standing with cuts and bruises everywhere. I could not hold in the pain any longer and fell to the floor with pain in my stomach from the punch Yuri gave me. When Milina saw this she immediately ran over and picked up my head and sat next to me and was tearing up, she was sad to see me this way. "hey it's ok…" I said to her in a calm voice. "If I go at least I could see you one last time and go in your arms." I said. She began to sob and hugged me tight, then she kissed me one final time before the pain grew to great and I was incapacitated. Milina held her semi-lifeless boyfriend on her arms and cried thinking why this had to happen but then she was interrupted by a static sound coming from the video game console and then a great white light came from the console, not that of an explosion but one that looked like a portal. It sucked everyone in and we disappeared….

(THE END)


End file.
